


Drunk on love

by acornsandarrows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, alcohol use, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acornsandarrows/pseuds/acornsandarrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What am I doing here? More like the other way around dude. I’m innocently wending my way home when I stop and it occurs to me that hey, my bud Karkat lives in this area and I haven’t seen him in a fuck all long time so I’m like maybe I go crash his party so to speak. Only one thing I know I’m casually climbing through his window cool as a fucking cucumber, next I’m waking up on a total strangers’ couch. I guess that means this is technically your fault for owning the window I climbed through and not telling me”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk on love

**Author's Note:**

> BASED ON THIS POST tickatocka.tumblr.com/post/85456038831/i-really-want-an-i-accidentally-broke-into-your  
> CAN BE READ ON MY TUMBLR HERE queendavestridr.tumblr.com/post/85706759514/i-wrote-a-johndave-i-broke-into-your-house-when

“Uhhh” you groan and roll around on your bed. Then fall off.

“What the fuck” the floorboards beneath you feel way too cold and you grope your way into a sitting position. Turns out you weren’t on your bed, you were on a couch. Haha. Fuck.

“God” You squint around the apartment. It doesn’t look like any place you’ve ever visited before? It’s really light. Like way too fucking light. Your head is beginning to pound menacingly and you scrabble for your sunglasses. They landed next to you when you fell and you put them on, looking around more clearly. It’s an airy apartment, clean, bright, maybe a little messy? You’re really bad at telling when it comes to mess because your room looks, as Rose so artfully put it ‘fucking terrible’. She’s a poetic one.

“Um. Hello?” You do a double take way too fast and your head throbs in protest.

“Hey”

Oh. Yeah. You forgot that this was someone’s apartment that they were actually inhabiting and all that shit.

“What are you… doing here? Also who are you” You push your shades up and squint a little in the direction of the voice.

“What am I doing here? More like the other way around dude. I’m innocently wending my way home when I stop and it occurs to me that hey, my bud Karkat lives in this area and I haven’t seen him in a fuck all long time so I’m like maybe I go crash his party so to speak. Only one thing I know I’m casually climbing through his window cool as a fucking cucumber, next I’m waking up on a total strangers’ couch. I guess that means this is technically your fault for owning the window I climbed through and not telling me”

The guy gives a snort of laugher, and stares at you unbelievingly. In your tender and achy state his blue eyes are weird and bright and your head hurts more when you look at him so you look away.

“I’m Dave by the way” you add. Because manners are always important when meeting new people. Good first impressions right?

“Uh, John. How often do you climb through windows?”

You shrug and lean against the cool leather couch behind you.

“Dunno dude. I’ll probably be able to answer that when I’m sober”

“Wait are you still drunk?”

“I’m not drunk you’re drunk”

“Jeez”

“Just messing with you. I’m all tighter than bark on a log. I am a parasite living within the bark on a log. I am one with the log. The log is my home and my main source of income”

John walks into the kitchen, which isn’t actually a separate room; just a little space behind a counter in the middle of the large living room. You hoist yourself up onto the couch and watch him get down two mugs. It occurs to you vaguely that you need to leave soon, this is someone you don’t know and you climbed into their house through the fucking. Window. You’re about to attempt a stand when he comes over with a mug and hands it to you. 

“Peppermint tea”

“What”

“I like it when I’m hungover you know? Calming and all that”

“You’re taking this really well dude”

He shrugs.

“Too early to be suspicious of people dude. 3 through 5 am is like. A time when you’re way too tired to do anything but be like ok sure and secretly believe it’s a dream”

“Clearly you’ve never worked at a 24/7 MacDonald’s”

He seats himself on a stool, you notice, still a little weary. Which is fair enough. You did, after all, break into his fucking house. 

By the time you’ve finished your tea you’re thinking you can walk home, and fresh morning air is great says John, the hangover expert. He smiles at you, and you’re headache simultaneously doubles and also disappears. Interesting. 

You hand John back his mug and he accepts it, watching as you pull your shoes on.

“The door’s this way”

“Tell your couch I’ll call him”

“Later Dave”

~

“Apple juice”

“Really Dave?” Terezi slams down another shot glass and grins at you wickedly, the light reflecting off her red glasses.

You shrug.

“I’m never going to be ashamed for my love of aj tz. Nothing can come between us. We’re in it for the long haul”

“Dave?” you turn around to see a guy with dark hair and blue eyes looking curiously at you down the bar.

“Johnathon”

“That’s not my name” he grins, walking over to your small group.

“Is this the guy who loaned you his couch?” Terezi toasts him sloppily. “To being too tired to give a fuck when someone breaks in and crashes on your couch” she calls, Karkat watching in dismay as she downs the liquid and cackles.

“I think I’m gonna take you home Ter”

You turn to John

“Thanks for that dude. My couch is free for you whenever you want it and I only charge fivers”

“Haha.” He calls for a beer and raises an eyebrow at you.

“Seriously, you’re in a bar and you ask for apple juice?”

“The scientific name is nectar of the gods”

“Uhuh”

You flick a card at John and he grabs it with surprisingly swift reflexes.

“What’s this?”

“Number. And address”

“You carry these around on cards pre-made? You’re a smooth one”

“Hey you would be not at all surprised to know how many I’ve given away because you can see how damn fine I am”

He laughs at you and you feel a little bit like you’re drunk. Giddy and about to do something stupid. Except you don’t have the chance because his eyes widen as he sees something past your shoulder and you look around to see Vriska baring her teeth at you.

“Dave do you know this fine lady?”

“Unfortunately” you grin at Vriska, who winks and licks her upper lip.

“Uhh” John looks from you to her.

“Dave’s my fuck toy” she explains.

“I think I actually might want some beer” you tell John.

~

You wake up to a crash. Grabbing the bat near your bed, you walk quietly into the kitchen and flick the light on, bat at the ready. You’re expecting to see a robber guy trying to make away with your Katana or some shit. You’re not expecting to see John lying on the floor crying.

“Egbert?”

“Dave…”

“Dude are you alright?” you drop to your knees and sit, not entirely sure how to handle the situation. John, clearly, has everything worked out because as soon as you sit down he grabs your top and pulls himself up a little bit.

“I’m sorry Dave” his face is shiny with tears “I didn’t do it right” 

“What? You didn’t do what right?” your stomach is doing back flips his face is really close to yours.

“I forgot to climb in through the window” he stage whispers, looking slightly to the left of you. Then he slumps forward, and falls asleep across your lap.

“Shit Eggs” you manoeuvre him onto your couch “Didn’t think you’d actually take me up on that offer” His arm hooks around your waist sleepily and you carefully pull a blanket over him. His hair is all pushed up and a little damp, so you smooth it down carefully. Something warm and bubbly spreads through your chest and you sit on the edge of the couch for a much longer time than originally intended.

~

You’d like to say you’re a responsible drinker. You don’t go out all that often; you don’t even like a lot of alcohol that much because it burns on the way down and on the way back up. You’re constantly reminding yourself that, but truthfully, you can’t convince yourself that anymore because you find yourself getting blind drunk at least once a week. Getting blind drunk and waking up on John’s couch. 

Rose smirks at you over the vodka, and you flip her off. Or you think you do.

“I don’t believe you get drunk on this stuff anymore” she notes, sipping a martini delicately.

“Tell that to my bloodstream”

“I think you’re drunk on”

“God stop”

“Love” she grins.

“Ugh” you push your glass away and glare at her. She raises her hands in surrender, but it doesn’t work because she’s still laughing at you.

“Whatever you say brother dearest” is the last coherent thing either of you say for the rest of the night.

~

You wake up, curiously warm. You’re not saying that John’s couch is cold, just cool which is a nice change from the boiling sea in your stomach. But now you feel kind of soft all over. You roll, and realise there’s a duvet over you. And someone next to you. You try and yell but it just comes out strangled. The person next to you stirs, and you find yourself looking into John’s crumpled face.

“Dave?” he yawns “Hey”

You feel heat trickling down your back and then creeping up your neck.

“Hey. What um”

“You kind of crawled into my bed last night!”

“Ah” you start to shift away from John “Sorry about that”

He yawns again and you choke a little bit because he’s so fucking adorable.

“It’s ok dude” he waves a hand drowsily. He rolls over again, and after a few minutes you hear his breathing slow. Carefully, carefully you slide back next to him, and then you fall asleep too.

~

You wake up a week later to John wrapping an arm around you, mumbling about sea monkeys. You fall asleep smiling.

~

“Ok Dave” John sits at your table, eating microwaved waffles, and looking at you seriously.

“Sup babe”

“I’m restricting your alcohol consumption”

“What?”

“You go out like every night! Your poor liver”

“Hey hey Sam is fine. He’s a trooper”

“I’m just saying. Rose says you didn’t even drink this much before, are you ok? Are you stressed or something?”

You curse Rose.

“Yeah I’m all good. I’m more than good. I’m fucking sweeter than stolen honey. You steal some honey and you taste it and you’re like damn this is fucking sweet but Dave is sweeter”

“Shut up” he laughs. You smile and you think you love him.

~

“What if we lived together?”

It’s one of the rare occasions that you and John are drinking together, but it’s at a café so you’re drinking coffee.

“What?”

Full disclosure, you hadn’t meant to say that out loud but John is looking at you expectantly and you don’t have a ‘haha joking’ in you.

“Yeah dude? Like. We basically live together anyway just in two separate apartments. And like, I dunno, it would be nice to be desked and then come back to somewhere we’re both desked?”

“You can’t just add ‘ed’ to a word and make it mean drunk”

“Watch me”

“Ok”

“Painted. Dicked. Leathered. Walled”

“I’ll live with you”

“Pencil sharpenered. What?”

John smirks.

“I said I’ll live with you, toolbag”

“Of course you did you’re being offered the chance of a life time who wouldn’t jump at the chance too”

You have to stop talking very abruptly because John leans over and kisses you and you think you’ll never have to drink alcohol again in your life because you’re burning all over. He pulls away and your skin feels electric. 

“Thank god I was wondering if anything would shut you up”

“What would you have done if that hadn’t worked?” you ask numbly.

He shrugs.

“Probably murdered you? Dunno”

“Murdered as in gotten drunk?”

He kisses you again.


End file.
